


Never a Happy Ending (The Legend of Bonnie and Clyde)

by steelneena



Series: Depressing Swanfire Oneshots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV Third Person, Swanfire - Freeform, Swanfire Sundays, Third Person POV, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: I just wanna see Emma and Neal's Bonnie and Clyde life before August! </p><p>Portland 2000-2001: Connie Anderson is a people watcher, and the relatively bored Head Librarian when she catches sight of a girl with hair like sunshine, and the man who basks in her light like it's the only thing keeping him alive. But not a single one of the lives she imagines up for them can possibly match reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Happy Ending (The Legend of Bonnie and Clyde)

Portland, 2000:

Connie Anderson had been head librarian at the Multnomah County Central Library in Portland for twenty years. Throughout her time there, she'd always taken the time to notice the many people who came along, coming and going over ages. She liked to imagine their lives, who they were and where they came from, what they did for a living. That was how she passed her time. Some, she knew right away, would be those whom she would remember forever, and others happened gradually.

The first time she saw only the girl. She was blonde and had sparkling blue eyes which matched her bright smile. She was browsing happily, bubbling with youth and beauty like a fairy tale princess who'd been gifted an entire library.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a copy of _On the Road_?" Her voice was like bells. Connie helped the girl to her selection and smiled as she checked out, seemingly pleased. The next time, they were together. She saw the Sunshine girl - as Connie had dubbed her - out of the corner of her eye, but that time, there was a bright, intelligent presence that shadowed her.

"Come _on_ , Neal,"

"I'm coming babe, I'm coming. What's so important?" He whined jokingly at her. Connie thought he seemed puppy-like, and reminded her of Tramp from the Disney movie, street-smart and loyal, though it was obviously a very shallow assessment. So, she listened on.

"They have a movie room, Neal! You can rent it out for free, for one movie viewing a day! How cool is that?"

"Alright," He shrugged. "So what?" Sunshine girl turned, and pulled 'Neal' to her by the lapels of his zip hoodie.

"I found _On the Waterfront,_ babe!" She pulled him flush with her. Connie listened closely, intrigued. What could the young couple possible have found interesting about a Marlon Brando film from '54? She had always assumed that when the Sunshine girl asked for _On the Road_ , it was for a school project. "Don't you remember our first date? Two weeks ago you told me that you stole that move with the glove from Marlon Brando. So, I thought that I would find the film. I know how much you love that era, so I booked us the room,"

Connie had to stop herself from smiling too widely, as she watched the two nuzzle noses. How unique a couple. A young man and his sunshine girlfriend who were fans of the beats.

"God I love you, baby. First bringing me home _On the Road,_ and now a special showing of Marlon Brando? What's next? A set of Gonzo's best novels?" So perhaps it was just the young man who was interested in the Beats, and it was his girlfriend who indulged him.

"No, not Gonzo. You like that Fear and Loathing book too much. Well, maybe someday. Only the best for you, my very own Neal Cassidy,"

"Yeah, but I spell it with an 'i' and not two 'a's Emms, you know that,"

Neal Cassidy and Emma Sunshine, obsessed with each other, and the Beats. Connie imagined that they were high school sweethearts - though Neal's exact age was nearly indeterminable. She hoped that they would be back again, so that she could continue to learn them through her observations.

Two weeks later, he came in alone. Without Emma Sunshine, Neal was strikingly different. While she had noted his obvious intelligence, Connie could see in him a quietness that, while not quite serene, at least lent him a more solemn character, even melancholic, though he still wore a gentle smile that creased the corners of his eyes.

"Excuse me Ma'am," He had come up before her while she was lost in her contemplation of his character. His polite nature fit her assessment, but he had an old-fashioned sensibility about him even so. "Have you got a section for Folk and Fairy Tales?"

"Yes, please, follow me," She started off along the familiar path. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, my girl, she loves fairy tales. I don't know why, cause the mostly just make her sad, but, hey, what my girl wants..."He shrugged.

"How about something a little different then. Or more traditional?" Connie asked him, glancing back at Neal Cassidy, who was completely absorbed in his surroundings, eyes taking in the titles across each book spine, all the while trying to look inconspicuous as to his interest.

"Is there anything to do with swans?" His sharp gaze met hers and Connie felt unbalanced by his surprising stoicism.

"Well, there is Swan Lake, The Wild Swans - that's a Hans Christian Anderson tale - and there's also the Trumpet of the Swan, by E.B. White. It's not really a fairy tale, it's actually a children's book, but I think it's a beautiful story,"

"That one," he answered with conviction. "That's the one,"

When he'd checked out, and gone, Connie added to the story in her head. Emma Sunshine was his saving grace, his light in a dark time. He'd been succumbing to a hard and serious life when they met. Some troubled event in his life. And he...he had become her everything, doting and protective, and totally, as her own husband would put it, whipped. Perhaps instead of being high school sweethearts, they had met at a poetry reading in a café downtown, it was appropriately Beat-esque and had the ring of an indie film.

She didn't see them again for another whole month, though their respective books had been returned. Connie, despite herself, was getting worried. When she heard about the people who had been found squatting in the library in secret she didn't think anything of it, but perhaps she should have known better. Two more months passed without any sign of them. Finals, maybe, she mused, or perhaps the theatre had become their new hang out.

Then, one night in January, after her husband had given up the ghost and gone to bed, complaining that the news was pointless, she saw it. It was headline news and the reporter was talking, but the photo on the TV screen had her mesmerized.

It was him. It was Neal Cassidy.

_Officials are saying that the two are most likely still in the Portland area. Neal Cassidy is wanted for Grand Larceny, other petty misdemeanor crimes, and Breaking and Entering. His partner, whom the police have dubbed 'Bonnie' until further information regarding her identity can be gleaned, is also wanted as an accomplice to this latest robbery. They  are most likely un-armed, but caution should be used if they are seen. If you have any information regarding this crime, please call our tip line at 555-8217._

The tip line. She never, ever, in a million years thought it even a remote possibility that someday she'd know something that people would normally report on the tip line. But then again, never in a million years had she ever, ever guessed that the beautiful young couple, so happy (and with such good literary taste) could possibly be criminals. Yes, this was indeed the Neal Cassidy from the library. And Emma Sunshine. Emma who most certainly had to be Bonnie. All of her illusions of their happy little lives were shattering before her eyes. She resolved not to think about it, and pointedly ignored looking at the phone, or the TV, and turned off the news. Perhaps her husband had the right idea.

It was March when she thought that she saw a flash of blonde in the library, that same sunshine that heralded the arrival of Emma.

"Neal, come _on_!" It was an eerily familiar moment, and the Deja-Vu was almost too much. He was leading her this time, a hand covering her eyes. "Tell me?"

"It's a surprise, Emma," He smiled brightly, but his eyes were sad. "A surprise for my best girl. My Charley's Girl,"

"Neal..."

"Take a look Babe! An art gallery!"

Emma fairly shown at his proclamation. How could it be that they were criminals? Thieves? Connie watched as he put his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Whadda you think, baby?" Connie had to strain to hear the rest of his words. She'd never been so prone to eavesdropping before, but- "I know it's been tough lately, I know and I know that you loved it here...I just...I want the best for you Emma. We'll get to Tallahassee. We'll get there, baby. I just have to find a job. A real job. And I've been trying,"

"You do make me happy, Neal," She'd turned, taken his hands in hers.

"But it isn't good enough for you. You deserve so much more than this,"

"I was already in this life before, or are you forgetting how we met?"

"Never," There was a brief twinkle in his eye before the serious look returned. "But I swear it, Emma. I'll get us to Tallahassee. Somehow. I'll get us home,"

"I know you will, Neal. I love you, thank you,"

Connie felt her heart in her throat. These two had obviously had a difficult life, a harder existence than most could fathom. They were just trying to get by, just trying to make it in life. That was the obvious reason for their...profession. She watched them walk hand in hand, admiring the student art display. The librarian went to shelve some books after they had left her sight, and happened upon them in a corner. They shared a tender kiss and she averted her eyes, continuing about her business.

Late that night, Connie went home with a new story formulating for the young couple. A Bonnie and Clyde without the guns and death and heartbreak. It was obvious that Neal and Emma were very much in love, and that was one of their only similarities to the infamous couple, outside of the robbery of course. A Bonnie and Clyde who had only a few things in mind and at the top of the list was each other.

Connie never did see them again, either at the Library or even on the news - she'd stopped watching, afraid that she might see them featured on _Tonight at 10_ again. She never caught the news the night that Emma Swan's life changed forever, and her life continued on, as did Emma’s and Neal’s.

* * *

 

Thirteen years later:

Connie was sorting through the new books when she came across a package in the pile. It wasn't uncommon for the library to get donations from time to time, so she unwrapped the brown paper, and removed the accompanying card.

_This Book has been Donated through the Beloved Books Programme by:_

_Emma Swan, in Loving Memory of Neal B. Cassidy._

Tears in her eyes, Connie removed the book gently. It was a brand new copy of _On the Road_. It was either fate or destiny that had led her to opening the package that day, she knew. One of her stories finally had an ending, though it was far from the one for which she had hoped. He couldn't have been more than in his mid-thirties. So young, and so vibrant to be gone so soon… A sad ending for her Bonnie and Clyde, once more shattering all her hopes for them. Connie pushed back her tears and tried to swallow her emotions, but, on a whim she opened the cover.

There, on the first page, was a lovely handwritten dedication.

_For Neal_

_We never made it to Tallahassee, but I know, in my heart, that we made it home all the same. Because you were always my Tallahassee, baby. I've sent this book to Portland, because that's where I left my heart, and my heart has ever been your home._

_I miss you more than you'll ever know._

_Emma Swan_

* * *

"Emma! You've got a package!?" Mary Margret's voice filtered into Emma's hearing.

"Huh, weird. That's, like, really weird,"

She took it from her mother's hands. There was no return to sender, but there was a letter taped to the top of the box. She ripped it off and tore off the end to open the envelop, curious.

_Dear Emma Swan,_

_This letter and the package it accompanies might seem strange but please, allow me to explain to you. Several days ago, by the time your receive this at least, a package you had sent to the Portland Library arrived and I opened it. You cannot possibly understand what a coincidence it was. I have been the Head Librarian here for quite some time, and I never forget a name or a face. In all this time, I could not have forgotten you, or Neal Cassidy. I'm a people watcher, and, during the time in which you were in Portland, you and Mr. Cassidy caught my eye. You came in first, and asked me for help finding a copy of_ On the Road _, but you came back several times, Mr. Cassidy in tow, and every time, you both brightened my day. Once, he even came alone, if you remember, looking for fairy tales for you. Then he asked me if we had anything about Swans. I should have known, then, I guess. I never found out your last name, so I always just called you Emma Sunshine in my head._

_I am sorry if this letter disturbs you, or has brought back memories that you'd rather not be reliving under the circumstances. I saw him on the news, one night. I couldn't believe it. Did you know that they called you 'Bonnie' because they didn't know your name?  A Bonnie and Clyde for the new generation, they said. But I knew better. Theirs was a violent life and I didn't want that for either of you. It's why I never called the police._

_I can only offer my most sincere condolences for your loss, and can only express them this way. Enclosed are the very copies of_ On the Road _and_ The Trumpet of the Swan _that you and Mr. Cassidy checked out all those years ago. They are yours to keep._

_My deepest grief for you,_

_Connie, Head Librarian_

_Multnomah County Central Library_

_Portland, OR_

Emma discarded the letter, and tore open the package, frightening her confused mother in the process. She set aside _Trumpet of the Swan_ , immediately reaching for _On the Road_. It was old and worn as it had ever been, but, without even closing her eyes, Emma could see the places where his hands had held the novel, reverent and fond. She opened it, and for just a moment it was as though she had breathed new life into Neal, for there, on the margins of each page and in between the lines were the remnants of him, the marks he’d left on this piece of the world. She recalled watching how he'd thumbed through the copy with his pencil, writing in notes and underlining segments, notating his favourite moments. She remembered berating him that he'd get in trouble for defacing library property. He'd only shrugged.

There he was living and breathing in each word, his thoughts and feelings forever emblazoned on each sheaf. She hugged the book to her, and left the room, not wanting her mother to see her cry.

On the page she had turned to, a quote had been circled in pen. He'd never, ever written in books in pen, so it had to have been added at a later date, and there could be no doubt that it had been added by him. For, there, loving encircled, it read:

_“A pain stabbed my heart, as it did every time I saw a girl I loved who was going the opposite direction in this too-big world.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, just as a notice, while the library I used is real, Connie obviously is made up. I also cannot attest to the existence of a room to watch movies in, but a library near me does something like this, so I went for it.  
> On the Road, by Jack Kerouac (one of my personal favourites) features a character called Dean Moriarty, who was based off of the real life Neal Cassady, a friend to the author, and likely the name inspiration for Neal Cassidy in Once. He was also a thief, who served time for stolen goods, and a larger than life figure in the world of the Beats.  
> The Trumpet of the Swan is a lovely book, and it's by E.B. White if anyone is interested.  
> Mikey-Ray tweeted that he'd taken the glove move from 'No Place Like Home' from the Marlon Brando film, On the Waterfront, which is why I included it.  
> Charley's Girl by Lou Reed is the song which introduced us to Neal in 'Broken'.


End file.
